the last normal day
by r4chaelruth
Summary: about virginia and lucas, they get kidnapped by a group of vamps since they are living alone cause their vamp mom ran away after killing their dad. romance andd action! :D please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**heyy everyone(: ha so i hope u like this story..i hope i will be posting like alot ha. so if you have any questions then just ask me in a review or something(:**

**kbye 3**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: day is coming near.**

"Come on Lucas!" I yelled and we raced out the door.

"I'm coming!" He yelled back.

Me, virgina, and my little brother Lucas, are going to school.

It's the last day of school and we made it without anyone being suspicious.

You see, I'm 15, Lucas is 13. But we have no parents.

My dad died and my mother ran away and if someone found out then we would have to tell them what happened.

That would be way too hard.

We ran down the driveway and onto the bus just in time.

I went to the back and sat with my friend Chloe.

Lucas sat alone as usual.

"Hey," I smiled.

"Hola amigo," Chloe said. She likes talking in Spanish.

"I can't believe it's the last day of summer!" I exclaimed.

"Well you better believe it babe, because it is," Chloe said.

Then we burst out laughing.

We arrived at the local high school a few minutes later.

The school had 4 floors, and black walls.

It remained me of prison.

Not that I've been there or anything.

Me and Chloe got off the bus and I made sure Lucas got inside ok before we walked in the older kids building.

"OK well I got to get to homeroom, see you later," Chloe said and ran to her locker.

I sighed and walked as slow as a sloth to my own locker.

I came up to the end of the hallway where all the ugly green lockers where, to find Ryan standing next to mine.

I rolled my eyes but forced myself to move my two feet.

"Hi Ryan," I groaned.

"You should be happy to see me," he laughed.

"And why is that?" I asked.

"I don't know, you just should be," he said.

I said nothing and opened my locker.

Inside was my mirror. And in the mirror I saw a girl.

With long wavy blonde hair and sapphire-like eyes. And a very ugly nose in the middle of her face.

I got out my books and shut my locker so I wouldn't have to look at my reflection any longer.

"Bye Ryan," I said before entering homeroom.

(Lucas's POV)

I made sure I went into the school before Virgina did, so she wouldn't see me.

I have a secret. I started to cut myself...and if virgina found out then she would probably kill me.

Not that I'm doing anything better.

It also doesn't help that I have black hair and sort of black eyes.

So, naturally, people think I'm emo.

Anyway, the only reason I do cut myself is because I like this girl named Rachael.

She has dirty blonde hair that always seems to look thick and lovely. And her eyes, don't even get me started. They are better than playing call of duty all day.

They are as blue as the cool sea. As bright as the summer sky.

She was 5 foot 6. And she wasn't too fat, or to skinny. I guess that is because she is a dancer.

She is perfect. And I want her to be mine.

And yeah maybe she could be.

She's single and not the most popular person.

But there is one problem.

I can't get the words out of my mouth.

(Virginas POV)

School. The worst invention ever.

Literally. Especially since I am about to fail math and English.

But of course no one cares!

I mean I try my hardest, but no one seems to think so!

If today was not the last day of summer then I would have probably dropped out anyway.

No one but Chloe would notice.

Well maybe Ryan...but thats different.

Anyway school was over and I was waiting for Lucas near the bike racks.

Then I saw him.

He was talking with a girl.

She was smiling at him. And was sure as hell smiling back.

She wrote something down on a piece of paper and walked off.

Lucas started to walk towards me in a daze.

"So you have a crush?" I smirked ad we started to walk home.

"Uh what?" he said.

"Oh...yeah I guess I do," he whispered.

"You'll do fine. She is totally into you," I laughed.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Oh nothing, I'll tell you when you older."

He shrugged and we walked in silence for a few minutes.

Here in Miami almost every day feels like summer.

It's amazing.

But today something was off. The wind wasn't as calm and the clouds looked dark.

Like a storm was approaching.

We rounded the corner to our street, but something was defiantly off.

"Something's wrong," Lucas said.

"Yeah. Let's just go home," I said as me and Lucas started to run.

Who knew that going home would be a mistake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: taken**

Me and Lucas reached the house just as it started to rain.

I opened the door slowly and sighed when the house was just as I had left it.

"Ok, can you put the oven on?" I asked,

"yeah," Lucas said walking towards the kitchen.

I put my bag down and sat on the couch.

Waiting for the sound of the oven to turn on.

I waiting for 5 minutes and nothing happened.

"Lucas?" I asked.

No reply.

And just as I was about to get up to check on him,

A hand cupped my mouth before I had a chance to scream.

I tried to bite the hand but it didn't work.

I was kicking but that person just used their other hand to stop me.

I was panicking. I was crying. I was scared.

Hopefully lucas got away. I prayed that happened.

Then the hand was off my mouth.

"let me go!" I screamed.

"I need backup!"

Then 2 other pairs of hands where grabbing my arms and legs, dragging me off the couch.

"STOP IT!" I cried.

But they wouldn't listen.

They brought me down into the basement and threw me next to..lucas?

I guess my prayers didn't work.

He was crying and his hands were tied behind his back.

I brought Lucas close to me and gathered all my courage.

I looked around the room. There where about 5 guys and 1 girl. They looked about, youngest 15 and oldest 21.

"What. Do. You. Want. With. Us." I growled.

The one girl took a step forward.

"You are the children of Elise Northwood, are you not?" she asked.

"yes, we are. But she is not here," I said.

"Oh, we know that," she smirked.

I bet I looked confused.

"You are to come with us. Someone will explain when we get there," She said and ran up the steps so fast I could hear a whoosh.

Then one of the younger guys came and picked me up and carried me like a baby.

Lucas got one of the older ones.

"Why can't you let us go?" I pleaded.

"I have to follow the rules," he said.

I sighed.

The guy who was carrying me had dirty blonde hair, and chocolate brown eyes.

I could feel his ripped muscles underneath my body.

"Whats your name?" I asked.

"Tatum," he replied.

"well tatum, you're an ass," I said.

"Don't make me mad," he whispered.

I stopped talking. I didn't want risk it.

I looked back and saw that Lucas was unconscious.

Now I didn't care wheither I risked it or not.

"What did you do to him!" I shouted.

I jumped out of Tatums arms so fast he didn't have a chance to grab me.

"You bastard!" I cried trying to get Lucas.

"Virgina!" Tatum growled grabbing me around the waist.

"NO! Lucas!" I screamed as Tatum hauled me away, out of sight.

Tears where now streaming down my face, clouding my vision.

"Lucas...he's...I need to get him," I sobbed.

"he's not dead. Yet," Tatum said.

Now I was feeling sleepy.

"I HATE YOU!" I cried hitting him from my postion on his shoulders.

He stayed silent.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: I get a makeover**

The next morning I woke up in a room.

All the memories of what happened hit me in the face.

I jumped out of the bed and shivered.

It was like a meat locker in here!

Plus, I was still in my t-shirt and shorts.

I looked around the room and saw a body on the bed in the corner.

Lucas!  
I ran over and saw lucas little face.

I cradled it in my face and kissed his forhead.

"ohui.." he muttered.

"Oh my gosh! Lucas!" I exclaimed picking him up off the bed to check for wounds.

Thank god there was none.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"we got kidnapped...by," I began but got interputed by the door opening.

"something you don't know of, now come on," the guy who opened the door said.

I grabbed Lucas's hand as we followed him out into the hall.

It was pitch black so I could barely see where we where going.

So when the guy we where following stopped, I bumped into him.

He growled.

Then he opened a door and I had to shade my eyes from the bright light.

"Come in," someone said.

He walked in, me and Lucas following behind him.

I looked around and saw the handsome Tatum.

I glared at him.

His face was blank.

"Welcome humans," someone welcomed us, as we reached the front of the room.

A guy, probably in his mid fourties was siting on a throne.

He looked at us with a look of digust.

"Oh my, the girl will have to change," he said, getting my attention.

"Mary, fetch her some proper garments," he called and I saw a lady run out of the room.

"The boy will be fine, take him to the room."

"NO!" I screamed.

"Im sorry dear, I like him, he has to go," the "king", as I was now calling him, said.

"IF YOU LIKE HIM THEN WHY ARE YOU TAKING HIM AWAY!" I yelled climbing the steps to where he is sitting.

"Virgina, you don't want to do this," Tatum said grabbing my wrist.

"let me go," I spat, but his grip tightened.

"You should listen to him, young one." The king smirked.

"yeah? And whys that?" I asked.

"Because I could kill you like..*snap*..that," the king said.

I gulped, and let Tatum lead me down the steps.

"Don't do that again," he whispered in my ear.

"we'll see," I thought.

Then someone came and took Lucas away.

I tried to pull him back...but I wasn't strong enough.

By then Mary had come back with my "proper clothes".

"Now Virgina, I want you to go change, make yourself look nice and come back, understood?" the king demanded.

I nodded and went to the bathroom at the end of the room.

I slipped of my school clothes and put on the clothes they gave me.

A very short blue lace shirt that swayed from side to side as I walked and a white silk blouse.

I took my hair down and let my wavy hair flow freely.

I unlocked the door and walked out barefooted.

Everyone, all, uh 15, of them turned to stare at me.

Usually, I would have smiled, but this time I frowned.

"yes, much better," The king smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: I find out what's going on**

**I didn't reply.**

**I was too busy worrying about Lucas.**

"**Ok, now that your better, lets explain," the king said.**

"**Would someone get the chair?" he added, and everyone chuckled.**

**Uh oh. I don't like the way he said, THE chair.**

**I stayed where I was until someone came up to me with a plain black chair with arms.**

"**Good luck" someone mouthed to me.**

**I gulped but sat down; I probably didn't have another choice anyway.**

**Then all of a sudden my arms and legs were chained to the chair.**

**I looked around frantic, not sure what to expect.**

"**Let's bring in Matthew" the king ordered.**

"**what! No!" Tatum exclaimed.**

"**Is something wrong?" the king asked.**

"**yeah, and you know it, he's probably going to kill her before anyone else can!" he yelled but stopped because he looked at my horrified expression.**

"**I'll make sure he doesn't," the king sighed as the doors opened.**

**And in stepped a boy. Well guy...maybe 18?**

**I don't know actually, I don't care either.**

**But the way he looked at me, with those pure black eyes, we completely terrifying.**

"**Well, what do we have here," Matt, I think, said walking towards me.**

"**She's not your meal," the king said.**

**He pouted.**

"**Meal!" I squeaked.**

"**You are here to tell her about us," Tatum explained through gritted teeth.**

"**Oh," he said with a bored expression.**

"**Ok, well for starters we need to know about you," he smirked.**

"**What do you want to know?" I asked.**

"**Anything sweetheart," he whispered.**

"**Um ok, well I have a brother Lucas, and I'm 15. My mom was a vampire...but she, she uh left us," I muttered.**

"**And why is that?" Matthew asked, and not nicely at all.**

"**I...I don't like to talk about it," I said, almost crying.**

"**Then I'll have to get it out of you." He winked.**

**But I didn't care. If I was to die here, then so be it.**

"**She's not going to cooperate," a girl in the back spoke.**

"**And why is that?" the king asked.**

"**Because I read her mind, she said she doesn't care, if she dies here then so be it," the girl quoted.**

**My eyes widened.**

**Just what I need, a vampire mind reader.**

"**Fine, I'll just tell the story," Matt groaned.**

"**So everyone here, except you and your oh so delicious body, is a vampire." He began.**

"**Um, before he goes on with this...uh story, can I like not be tied to the chair?" I asked.**

"**Would you rather be eaten?" Matt asked confused, like the answer was obvious.**

"**Never mind," I said.**

"**ok, so we are vampires, and not the nicest ones out there if I might add, anyway we need you humans of vampire descendent to either be turned or to be uh what's a good word, food," he breathed the last word.**

**I didn't respond.**

"**And you and your brother have been chosen! He is going to be turned, and you have not been decided!" He added.**

"**MY. BROTHER. IS. GOING. TO. BE. A. VAMPIRE?" I exclaimed.**

"**Please don't get mad, it makes you seem even more yummy" matt licked his lips.**

"**Virginia, calm down, he will be perfectly fine." The king assured me, but I wasn't going to trust him.**

"**Is there any part of this story I don't know about?" I asked, trying to calm down.**

"**Why yes there is. If you become food, then you will be feed off of by 2 to 3 vamps, a couple times a week, uh also don't tempt a vampire, we can sometimes loose control, and never ever run away cause we will find you, hmm..what else is there...be polite, do whatever we say, and you will probably survive, but by the looks of you, there are no guarantees," he smirked.**

**I knew I shouldn't have asked that.**

"**Ok, matt you can go, thanks for explaining," the king said.**

**Matt left the room in a hurry, thank god.**

"**Tatum, will you lead Ms. Virginia to her room?"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: why me**

**I got up and followed Tatum out the door.**

**But I didn't say anything.**

**I was still trying to process everything.**

**Maybe I was thinking too much, because I walked into a pole.**

"**Are you ok?" Tatum asked, helping me up.**

"**Why is there a pole in a hallway?" I said, mostly to myself.**

"**hey, you acting nice, I thought you were supposed to be mean?" I muttered.**

"**We are, and sometimes I can be, but I try to be nice, "he replied.**

"**well I still think you're an ass," I said walking ahead of him.**

"**Most people do," he sighed.**

"**Why?" I asked.**

"**because I ask nice, I'm not supposed to be," he admitted.**

"**wow." I said.**

**He nodded.**

"**well, here's your room, Mary probably brought you stuff from home." He said and left.**

**I walked into the room that I was in this morning.**

**There was one difference. Lucas was gone.**

**Lucas's pov**

**I was really mad and scared when they took me away from Virginia.**

"**Don't worry man, it will be over soon," a guy said, trying to be nice.**

**I stayed silent.**

**They took me to an elevator and we were now going down to the basement.**

**Which is underground?**

**After like 10 minute the elevator door finally opened.**

**I was right, it was underground.**

**The ground, ceiling and walls where dirt.**

**The lights where coming from floating light bulbs.**

**I was tempted to stand under one and say I have an idea.**

**But obviously I didn't.**

**There where tons to people down here,**

**That's probably because it was like a mile long, but still.**

**All the vampires, my taker-awayer told me the story in the elevator, where leaning over humans on hospital looking beds.**

**They where biting the humans.**

**They were turning them.**

**And I was next.**

**Virginia's pov:**

**After Tatum led me to my room, I took and long hot shower.**

**It felt really good. Like I was washing away all my fears.**

**I wish that could happen. I wish I would see Locus.**

**I wish for a lot of things. But most of the time when I wish on stars, they end up being planes.**

**Sad, I know.**

**When I came out of the shower I looked around to see if Tatum had been telling the truth.**

**He was.**

**In a dresser where some of my clothes and other junk.**

**So I found my hair brush and started to brush my hair in front of the excuse of a mirror.**

**But soon after that, I got tired and I fell asleep in the chair**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: I find out my fate**

**The next morning was complete déjà.**

**Almost.**

**I looked around and noticed that I was in the bed and Lucas wasn't there.**

**I sighed and forced myself up.**

**I wasn't going to think of a way to escape until I was with Lucas again so I had no other choice but to cooperate.**

**I found a note on the desk, it said:**

_**Virginia, **_

_**Once you wake, dress nicely, and go to the room you where in yesterday. We have big things to talk about.**_

_**-King**_

**I frowned.**

**I didn't like being bossed around.**

**But when I got dressed I put on my school shorts and a purple tank top. Hopefully that couldn't as nice.**

**I walked out of the room and was surprised to find that the hallway was as bright as day.**

**But there were no windows.**

**I shrugged and walked on.**

**Surprisingly I remembered the way perfectly.**

**Should I knock? I thought to myself.**

**Eh, it's worth a try**

**I knocked on the door and it opened, with my hand still in the air.**

"**Ah Virginia, come in," King said, from his throne.**

**I walked in slowly.**

**The room was almost no different.**

**About 15 people and they were all watching me with intense eyes.**

"**Do we need to get the chair…" king raised an eyebrow.**

**I shook my head. Not wanting to say anything sarcastic.**

"**Excellent, let's begin," he smiled.**

**Then the lady who kidnapped me and Lucas (!) walked forward.**

"**You, Virginia Northwood, have been chosen to be food. But we noticed something special about you. ," she explained.**

"**And that is...?" I asked.**

"**We can't tell you just yet, "She smirked.**

**She then stepped back.**

"**You have been assigned to two vampires, Tatum and Matthew.**

**My face paled.**

**This was going to be hell.**

"**Is there a problem," the king asked.**

"**No," I whispered.**

"**Ok then, since Matthew is not here Tatum, you can show her how it's done," The king chucked.**

**I stood there shocked.**

**How it's done?**

"**Come on Virginia," Tatum said.**

**I followed him out the door and down a couple hallways.**

**We reached a room.**

**He opened a door.**

**I walked in first because I was not going to run away.**

**Not yet.**

**Inside was a gurney like thing, except there was no mattress.**

**Just cold hard metal.**

**I heard Tatum take a deep breath.**

"**Ok, first you sit on the table," he instructed.**

**I did that and nodded.**

"**Ok, you have to be completely still, I'll try not to make it hurt," he stuttered.**

**Like he was the nervous one.**

**I felt like a rigid board.**

**His face came closer to mine, until it was an inch away.**

**Then he tilted his head towards my neck and brushed the hair away.**

**He slowly and smoothly caressed the skin on my neck.**

**I wanted it to be over. I didn't deserve this.**

**I felt his breath on my neck as his lips touched my neck, then his tongue and then his fangs.**

**I almost screamed.**

**I almost moved.**

**But I tried with all my strength not to.**

**I hurt. It hurt a lot.**

**Tears where escaping from my eyes.**

**I didn't try to hold them back.**

**I could feel the blood drip down my neck and onto my shirt.**

**He was losing control. I could feel it.**

"**Tatum, stop." I pleaded.**

**He immediately pulled away. Revealing my blood on his face.**

**I almost fainted.**

"**I'm sorry," he whispered, eying the wound.**

"**Its fine," I sobbed. The pain was increasing and I didn't know why.**

"**Did I hurt you?" he asked.**

**I nodded. Not daring to move.**

**He got up and ripped a piece of his shirt off and put it to the wound.**

"**I knew this was going to happen," he muttered,**

"**That what was going to happen?" I asked.**

"**That...That I would...not be able to do it," he whispered.**

"**Do what," I breathed.**

"**It's nothing...I'll call Mary to come help you. I got to go," he said and left.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: I see lucas**

**After Tatum's big bite, Mary arrived.**

"**Its ok dear, this happens all the time," she assured me.**

"**What happens?" I asked.**

"**When vampires loose control, he was right when he said you might not last long," she frowned.**

"**Oh."**

**She nodded.**

"**But no worries! King will protect you," she smiled.**

"**Is that really his name?" I asked.**

**She didn't say anything.**

**Am I good or what!**

"**Ok Virginia, you go to your room. And don't tell anyone I told you this, but you might see Lucas later," she muttered.**

"**Oh my gosh! Thanks!" I exclaimed, hugging her and then leaving the room.**

**I have been waiting in my room for hours. If we where going to escape, then it was time.**

**I started pacing. Maybe Mary was lying? No, that couldn't be it.**

**Then the door opened.**

"**LUCAS!" I exclaimed.**

**But it was just some guy.**

**I frowned.**

"**Sorry, but I gotta take you somewhere," he said.**

**I followed him out the door and down a couple hallways.**

**It was getting darker with each turn of a corner.**

**The he stopped at a door.**

"**Go in very slowly and quietly," he whispered.**

**I nodded.**

**Inside was a room. Of all metal. **

**Cold, hard, metal.**

**I still hadn't got shoes so the floor was freezing.**

**I brought my clothes closer around me.**

**That's when I saw him.**

**It was Lucas.**

**He looked around and faced me.**

"**What are you doing here?" he asked.**

"**Seeing you," I said.**

**I looked at him.**

**He looked so different but so similar at the same time.**

**His shoulders where slightly broader, his hair an inch longer, his face…handsomer.**

"**You should go," he whispered.**

"**Not without you," I demanded.**

"**Don't you see what's happened to me?" he exclaimed.**

**I nodded.**

**That's when I saw his eyes.**

**They where dialited. But, thankfully, not as black as matts.**

"**I'm a vampire now, I need to feed," he muttered.**

"**well ya, but Lucas, I'm not leaving without you," I said.**

"**No..i overhear what they are going to do with you, you need to leave. Now," he said.**

**I shook my head.**

**He got up and faced me.**

**We where almost the same height.**

**He was taller.**

"**They might kill you, or matthew will do horrible things to you," he explained.**

"**Ok fine, ill go." I sighed.**

"**Thanks big sis," he hugged me and pushed me out the door.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

**I was in "my" room after I had seen lucas.**

**I was thinking of a plan...it was harder than I thought.**

**So I decided to just wing it.**

**You know...just find a window to sneak out and hope for the best.**

**Works in movies, so it's worth a shot.**

**So I got in some new clothes and out my hair up.**

**I wanted to look as different as possible.**

**I grabbed a bag from the closet and put in the small amount of stuff I still had.**

**That's when my "plan" actually started.**

**I opened the door silently and pooked my head out.**

**The coast was, surprisingly, clear.**

**I didn't wear shoes so I didn't make noise.**

**I made my way to the big room without any trouble.**

**It was amazing.**

**I even made it out the window with no diffucitly.**

**It was almost too easy.**

**But I didn't care.**

**I felt so relieved.**

**To bad it wouldn't last long.**

**LUCAS'S POV**

**A few minutes after Virginia left the King came in to get me.**

"**Hello Lucas," he said.**

"**Sup," I replied.**

**He sighed.**

"**Your time has come, you have been assigned food," he smiled.**

"**Why so happy?" I asked.**

"**You'll see," he smirked.**

**I shrugged and followed him out of the room.**

**He took me to another room with a single table in the middle.**

"**What...?"I mutered.**

"**This is where you will feed," he explained.**

"**On..." I said.**

"**Rachael," he smiled.**

**My jaw dropped.**

**I did not want to eat my crush.**

"**Come on in dear," King called.**

**The door was already open so she just walked right in.**

**She looked so pretty.**

**Her hair was in curls and she was wearing a purple dress.**

**To long if you ask me.**

"**Lucas?" She gasped.**

"**Hey," I mumbled.**

"**Well, I'll leave you two alone," the king said and left.**

"**So...you have to feed of me?" She shivered.**

"**Uh yeah...sorry," I stuttered.**

**She closed her eyes.**

"**I have nothing against you Lucas, but lets get this over with," she said.**

"**OK," I agreed.**

**She sat on the table without opened her eyes.**

"**Uh, stay still," I instructed.**

**She nodded.**

**I leaned head closer to her neck, taking in her sweet scent.**

**And just as I was about to bite, the door burst open.**

"**WHERE'S VIRGINIA!"**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9: IT DIDN'T WORK**

**I just kept walking.**

**Well, running actually.**

**I mean that place isn't the worst place in the world, but I didn't want to stay there.**

**So I sat down next to a tree and caught my breath.**

**The cool air felt so good against my skin.**

**A tear slid down my cheek as I thought of Lucas.**

**Still at that (sorta) horrible place.**

**I couldn't believe I had left him there.**

**That's when I heard a noise.**

**Could they have found me already?**

"**Lucas, Tatum…king?" I yelled.**

**No answer.**

**I shrugged and got up.**

**I felt a breeze and shivered.**

**I should have brought a coat.  
But then the wind got stronger.**

**And stronger.**

**And so strong that I had to get on the ground so I didn't blow away.**

**Leaves, dirt and who knows what was blowing around me in a mini tornado around me.**

**I looked up cautisouly and saw two figures running around me at intense speeds.**

**And when they slowed down I wasn't surprised to see sharp fangs sticking out of their mouths.**

**Then one of the guys came up behind me.**

**One hand was on my stomach, the other on my neck.**

**His head was hiding in my hair.**

"**Mhmm,"he moaned," You smell delectable."**

**I stayed silent, trying not to scream.**

"**I'm taking you home," he added.**

"**but…" I began.**

"**No butts honey," he said.**

**Then he let go of me and threw me on the ground.**

"**Ow!" I yelled.**

**He smirked.**

**They grabbed my arms and legs and started pulling me along.**

**I wanted to kick and scream but this deep in the woods, only these vampires would hear me.**

**After awhile they started to run. **

**So I closed my eyes, not wanting to see where they where taking me.**

**MY eyes where still closed when someone spoke.**

"**where homeee!" someone sang.**

**I opened my eyes to see a boy.**

**Literally, he looked my age. 15.**

**Maybe younger.**

**He had dark brown hair that was cut military style.**

**Showing his glowing red eyes perfectly.**

**He had thin lips and a round face.**

**He even had dimples.**

**His partner was probably 17 or 18.**

**But this one was gorgeous…in a nerdy way.**

**His hair was blonde and curly, looking slightly red in the sunlight.**

**He had on plain black nerd glasses with no lenses in them.**

**Making his silver eyes pop.**

"**What do you want with me?" I asked.**

"**Don't worry, we won't kill you…yet," the younger one winked.**

**I frowned.**

**We had arrived at a Medivial style looking house. Very old fashioned. There were draw bridges, moat, the whole nine yards.**

**Anyway, they seemed to think I could walk so the nerdy guy picked me up and threw me on his hard shoulder.**

"**I can walk." I spoke.**

"**You can also run." He said.**

"**You would catch me," I whispered.**

**They walked in a small door that led to a spirling staircase.**

**I yawned, noticing that I was tired.**

"**You humans get tired so easily," he groaned.**

"**Well…uh guy…not everyone gets 8 hours of sleep every night." I informed him.**

"**My named Evan," he stated.**

"**Evan. Hmm…well I'm glad I know your name," I said, trying to make small talk.**

"**Don't sweet talk me," he growled.**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10:**

**When I woke up I felt something fluffy next to me. I soon realized that it was a pillow and that I was wrapped up in sheets. So I must be back in Miami. Me and Lucas are safe. But wait…its warm in Miami, and right now I was shivering.**

**I rolled over so I was on my right side and opened my eyes.**

**And came face to face with a boy who had red eyes.**

"**AHH!" I screamed and fell off the bed.**

**I was right. I wasn't in Miami.**

**The floor was cold and hard. Just like my life. I flinched as someone grabbed my wrists and pulled me up.**

**I was speechless. I've seen this boy before. He and his buddy kidnapped me, the 2****nd**** time. I watched as his eyes looked me up and down.**

"**I never knew humans slept in their underwear," He smirked.**

**A confused look came over my face as I looked at what I was wearing. I gasped because he was right.**

**I had on a bra, black tank top and plain white under garments.**

"**Why are you here? Why am I here?" I asked.**

"**I live here, and now, so do you," he explained.**

"**But why?" I said in a small voice.**

"**Because you where walking in the woods unprotected, and I couldn't resist" He shrugged.**

"**so get dressed and I'll be back to bring you to dinner," he added.**

"**Its dinner time?" I thought aloud.**

"**Yeah get ready," he said and left.**

**I was furious. This guy just kidnapped me and expects me to follow his orders? I guess so because I didn't want to find out what would happen if I didn't. **

**I looked around the room. The bed was king size and was on a higher part of the room. There were no windows and only one door. The light was coming from various lamps around the room. In the corners of the room were two curtains which I was guessing was the bathroom and or closet. On the far side was a bookcase, coffee table and couch. The walls where a shade of light blue.**

**I walked to one of the curtains and opened it, relieved that it actually was a closet. I grabbed whatever I saw first and got changed.**

**I ended up wearing a black frilly skirt and yellow t-shirt.**

**I had just finished getting dressed when the door opened again. The boy who was in the bed (urgh) earlier walked in.**

"**Did I tell you my name," he spoke.**

**I shook my head.**

"**Its colin…and yours is." He wondered.**

"**Virginia." I stumbled.**

"**Time for dinner Virginia." He laughed evilly, and dragged me out the door**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11:**

**Dinner was horrible. I had to sit next to Colin and that Evan person. They barely gave me any food and all the guests laughed at me.**

**It's not my fault in human.**

**After dinner Colin walked me back to the room.**

"**So this is my room?" I thought aloud. Then realizing what I said and coughed.**

"**No this is our room," He smirked.**

_**Did I just hear him correctly?**_

"**I can sleep somewhere else," I offered.**

_**Or just leave altogether.**_

"**I want to sleep with you," He said.**

**In the next second he was next to me, hands on my shoulders.**

"**Not that you're not good looking, cause you are but I'm way to young," I muttered.**

"**Age is only a number," he whispered in my ear.**

**Then he came in front of me and grabbed my wrists.**

"**Stop…" I began," I don't want to."**

"**Well I do," he growled and pulled me towards the bed.**

**I tried to pull away but he was a million times stronger than me. So I wasn't surprised when he threw me on the bed. I thanked god it was a bed and not the floor.**

**The second he wasn't looking I started to crawl off the bed but he just grabbed my ankle and dragged me back to him.**

"**Come on, have some fun!" he smiled.**

"**This isn't fun," I said through gritted teeth.**

**He frowned.**

"**I'll try again in the morning,"**

***MORNING***

**I barely got any sleep that night. Mostly because I was scared and Colin snores. Loud. **

**I at the far edge of the bed, staring at the boring ceiling. **

**A couple minutes later I felt the bed move.**

"**Sleep well?" Colin asked.**

**Like he really cares. I didn't answer.**

"**You're going to have to talk to me you know," He said and got up.**

"**Its not like I'll be here long," I spoke.**

**He spun around and glared at me.**

"**You'll stay here as long as I want, hell I can do anything I want to you!" he explained.**

"**Last night was me being nice," he added.**

**I gulped.**

**By now I was sitting up and I could tell that he was starting to walk towards me.**

"**Maybe you should try harder," I mumbled.**

**Then in less than a second I was lying on the bed, as straight as a board.**

**Colin was above me on his hands and knees, making sure I couldn't escape.**

"**But I don't like being nice," he whined.**

"**Get away from me!" I yelled.**

"**Make me," he breathed.**

**And then, just as quickly as before me moved.**

**He got on top of me for a second and rolled over so I was on top of him. Both of his hands were on my back holding me down.**

"**Woah…" I said, wide eyed.**

"**we vampires are quite fast," he laughed at my expression.**

**I giggled…but then caught myself.**

**It was like something was tugging at my brain, trying to control it.**

"**Hey! Stop that!" I exclaimed, realizing what he was trying to do.**

"**You know you love it," he winked.**

**Sundenly his right hand tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear. And then slowly started to trail down my right side, tracing every curve and bump, so gently I almost forgot how much of a jerk he was. His hand stopped at my hip bone and he drew circles around the part that sticked out. Then his hand came to the edge of my black skirt and he started to tug at the fabric, pulling it down.**

"**Stop that," I said sternly.**

**He didn't reply as he got ahold of my underwear and started to caress the skin around it.**

"**I said stop that!" I yelled and kneed him in the balls.**

**He let out a grunt and grabbed his area, throwing me off the bed.**

**This was my chance.**

**I quickly recorved and sprinted towards the door, not looking back.**

**I made it to the door and pushed it open, certain he would be ok soon.**

**I ran out the door but someone caught my arm.**

"**Where do you think your going."**


End file.
